Bomb shops
Bomb shops are specialized garages in the Grand Theft Auto series that outfit the vehicle the player is in with a car bomb. The feature was first introduced in the original Grand Theft Auto, and has remained a relatively common feature in the series. ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' In Grand Theft Auto, bomb shops are designed either as garages built into buildings or drive-in garages that feature two entrances on both sides. Car bombs in Grand Theft Auto have a timed delay, where it detonates five seconds after they are primed by the player while they are inside the vehicle. Each of the three cities in Grand Theft Auto feature a number of bomb shops, with the chain of the bomb shops varying in appearance between cities: Liberty City bomb shop In Liberty City, bomb shops are unnamed garages built into existing buildings, marked by a label featuring a grenade and two rifles on the sidewalk in front. There are 7 bomb shops locations in Liberty City, including: *East Hackenslash *North New Guernsey *Central Island Heights *Northeast Island City *Northeast Brix *Central Estoria *Southwest Kings Guns N Ammo .]] In San Andreas, bomb shops are drive-thru buildings similar to the city's spray shops, labeled with "Guns N Ammo" and Confederate flags on both sides of its roof. There are 3 bomb shops locations in San Andreas, including: *East Aye Valley *Central Sailors Wharf *East Sunview Crazy Bob's House o' Guns .]] Bomb shops in Vice City, which are embedded into existing buildings, are known as Crazy Bob's House o' Guns. Four bomb shops can be found in Vice City, being located in the following areas: *Northwest Greek Heights *East Vice Shores *East Banana Grove *South Felicity ''Grand Theft Auto: London 1969'' Bomb shops The unnamed bomb shops in the Grand Theft Auto: London expansion packs are nearly identical in function, but are depicted with overhead signage displaying a classic cartoon bomb, and cost only a tenth the amount of money to use compared to bomb shops in the original Grand Theft Auto. Five bomb shops are scattered around London: *North City *West Mile End *West Westminster *West Brixton *East Brixton ''Grand Theft Auto: London 1961'' Armour Shoppe .]] Bomb shops in GTA: London 1961 are known as Armour Shoppe. Five bomb shops can be found in London, being located in the following areas: *Northwest Bow *Southwestern Westminster *West Brixton *East Brixton *North City ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' Red Army Surplus .]] Bomb shops in Grand Theft Auto 2 are known as Red Army Surplus garages integrated into all garage complexes in each of Anywhere City's three districts. Much like in other garages in the complex, the Max Paynt spray shops are drive-thru facilities that can be entered from either side. Each use of the garage costs $5,000, and the installed car bomb functions identically to those in Grand Theft Auto and Grand Theft Auto: London. 3D Universe Eightballs Autoyard/8-Ball Autos "Eightballs Autoyard" bomb shops in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (as "8-Ball Autos"), Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories predominantly appear as an extensive chain of "repair garages" owned by 8-Ball. Its signage features an 8 ball-shaped bomb. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' EightballsAutoyard-GTAIII-Portland.png|Harwood, Portland. EightballsAutoyard-GTAIII-Staunton.png|Newport, Staunton Island. EightballsAutoyard-GTAIII-Shoreside.png|Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' 8BallBombShop-GTAVC.png|Viceport, Vice City. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' 8BallAutos-GTASA.png|El Corona, Los Santos. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' EightballsAutoyard-GTAA-Portland.png|Portland Beach, Portland. The player cannot buy explosives here. EightballsAutoyard-GTAA-Slick.png|Portland Beach, Portland. EightballsAutoyard-GTAA-Staunton.png|Torrington, Staunton Island. EightballsAutoyard-GTAA-Shoreside.png|Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' EightballsAutoyard-GTALCS-Portland.png|Harwood, Portland. EightballsAutoyard-GTALCS-Staunton.png|Newport, Staunton Island. EightballsAutoyard-GTALCS-Shoreside.png|Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' 8BallBombShop-GTAVCS.png|Downtown, Vice City. Welding & Weddings .]] Welding & Weddings is a car bomb shop in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas located in Redsands East, Las Venturas, next to the Below the Belt Gym. The bomb shop will fit the player's car with a five-second time delay bomb for $500. Innaccessible bomb shop DowntownSanFierroBombShop-GTASA.png|Exterior. DowntownSanFierroBombShop-GTASA-Interior.png|Interior. The inaccessible bomb shop is a car bomb shop in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, located in Downtown San Fierro. The bomb shop can only be accessed by the player during Yay Ka-Boom-Boom. It shares the interior with the "8-Ball Autos" bomb shop in El Corona, Los Santos. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Used Auto Parts BombShop-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Attaching the bomb. BombShop-GTACW-SS3.jpg|Connecting the bomb to the battery and starter motor. BombShop-GTACW-SS4.jpg|Activating the bomb. The bomb shop returns in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, and it is introduced during Operation Northwood. Only one bomb shop is available to the player and it is located in North Holland, Algonquin. Unlike previous appearances, the bomb garage also requires the player to manually install the bomb themselves after driving any road vehicle into the garage and completing the touch screen minigame (in the original Nintendo DS version) or by quick time events (in other versions of the game). Each bomb costs $500, just like the classic game titles. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' *An earlier texture file for the San Andreas bomb shops refers to them as "Guns! Guns! Guns!". ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The telephone number of 8-Ball Autos in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas is (555) 010012, with 10012 being the zip code of Rockstar Games in New York City. **010012 is also 8-Ball's prisioner ID number as seen in his artwork in Grand Theft Auto III. Category:Features Category:Features in GTA 1 Category:Features in GTA 2 Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Advance Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Features in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Features in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Garages